Fareeha's Angelic Reward
by Queermazin
Summary: Fareeha blushes as Angela approaches her bed, a grin on her face. It's time for the two loving wives to finally have some fun. (Pharmercy, Smut)


Fareeha blushed as Angela walked towards the bed, her lover gently taking off her bra while smirking devilishly at her wife. It seemed that every time she saw Angela in the nude, she thought she was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the Earth.

Her hips swayed from side to side in an adorable manner, her pale skin and blonde hair glowed in the low light of the bedroom and her sweet blue eyes gave off a sense of tenderness and love.

As a captive audience, Fareeha watched Angela's bra gently peel away, revealing her gorgeous breasts, soft and ready to be squeezed. She grinned, gently playing with one of the mounds to tease her beloved wife.

With a little smile, Fareeha said, "You seem determined to make me blush every time we do this."

Angela winked, flicking the bra onto a nearby chair. "Because you're fun to fluster, darling. Now come here." She then climbed on top of her and started kissing her sensually. Her soft delicate hands cupped her lover's cheeks.

Sighing, Fareeha laid back, letting the kiss relax her. Kissing her wife felt like such heaven, fitting considering Angela's name. She held one hand up, gently caressing the soft recess of Angela's back.

Lovingly, Angela then started kissing down Fareeha's body, kissing her beautiful chest. Every touch of her lips peppered her breast. Sure, Fareeha had much smaller breasts, but they were still beautiful and amazing to kiss.

"Hmm, you're good at that," Fareeha purred as Angela gently kissed her nipple.

"You've got such beautiful abs, _Liebling_," Angela commented, just then gently pressing a kiss to Fareeha's six-pack. A beautiful display of muscle and it was Angela's duty to worship such majesty.

Chuckling, the Egyptian said with a grin, "It's genetics...and hard work."

"I thought it was sit-ups, press-ups and plenty of juice," Angela remarked.

"That too," Fareeha responded

The medic rolled her eyes at how big of a dork her wife. To spare her from more cringeworthy remarks, she then nipped a hipbone and sucked a bruise onto the skin, using her tender loving ways to silence her love.

Fareeha moaned loudly as Angela sucked the inside of her leg. She was quite close to her wetness, threading her fingers through Angela's blonde locks and her other hand gently feeling her folds.

"Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Angela grinned with love. "Which one do you want to use today?

"Mmm...the green one?"

With that awnser, Angela pressed a kiss to the other hipbone and reluctantly got up from the bed. Fareeha pouted a little, but knew Angela would be back in just a moment to finish her off with her selection.

Fareeha watched her beautiful wife go over to their dresser drawer; she idly fingered herself as Angela opened the drawer and pulled out a green dildo. It had been a joke gift from Lena, but it turned out to be one of their favourites, especially Fareeha's. The end had a slight curl that felt great inside of her.

Returning, Angela rolled Fareeha onto her stomach, planting a few soft kisses on the Egyptian's beautiful constructed spine. Fareeha shivered a little, as Angela kissed her neck a tiny bit.

"I'm going to peg you now, okay, my love?"

Fareeha nodded, blushing. "I'm ready." She really did love that position.

Angela put the member between Fareeha's rear baps, grinning as the plastic cock was snug in place. Her hands gently wrapped around Fareeha, bringing her close. "You'll let me know if I'm being too hard, okay?"

Gasping as the length entered her abs as she felt the curve stroke her walls, Fareeha nodded. "I-I'll do that... just do me good, okay babe?"

"Always," Angela breathed, as she slid the other end of the dildo into herself. When she was comfortable, she grinned, as she started to move her hips back and forth, pleasuring Fareeha's insides.

With the size pounding her walls, Fareeha groaned, burying her face into the pillow. "Oh, _Allah_..." She breathed deeply, heat flushing against her cheeks. Angela's fingers wrapped around her, holding her in position.

Fareeha felt herself being pounded by the large member between her legs. She gasped, feeling soft, plastic flesh push and pull out of her tight folds. She had hands pressed on her chest, cold blue eyes, cold as the Swiss Alps gazing into her soul.

She breathed huskily, allowing the sensation to take hold, to finally let go of her strong, firm persona and submit to her pleasure. She gasped, begging for more of the member inside of her from Angela.

Looking down at her, Angela was continuing her assault, her dildo firmly inside of Fareeha's body. She was feeling the pleasure as well, rubbing her hips into Fareeha. Sure, she didn't have the pleasuring end of the dildo inside her, but it felt good nonetheless.

Biting her lip, Fareeha found herself entranced by the beautiful, dominating angel above her frame. The blonde then gently squished her breasts, tenderly gazing at her. Fareeha knew it always, that she belonged to that angel.

Angela grinned. "It's amazing how submissive you become, Fareeha," she admitted, purring in delight as her plastic cock continued to ride the Egyptian woman. Her hips pumped Fareeha with ease.

Husky breaths drew from Fareeha's mouth, her face contorted into an aroused squint. Her tanned cheeks now flushed bright rosy pink and her eyelids were shut tight. She wanted so much more from Angela's length.

Thickly, the plastic cock drew deeper into Fareeha, taking more of her delicious walls around itself. Angela pounded Fareeha hard, pressing the curved end of the dildo against the wall of Fareeha's insides.

Fareeha grunted. "Angela!"

"Hmm?"

"Can you, ah, would you...bite my shoulder?"

Angela didn't answer, but lowered her head and set her teeth into her wife's shoulder, biting hard. Tenderly, she sucked the bite and bit deeper, wanting to mark Fareeha so everyone knew she was hers.

Fareeha cried in gratitude as Angela's teeth dug into her and her hands grasped her breasts tightly. She was fondled and groped hard. Despite being shorter and not as buff as Fareeha, the Arabian knew well not to underestimate her wife's strength and power.

Biting more into Fareeha's neck, Angela listened to the intense soundtrack of her soulmate's aroused wailing. She kissed upwards, her hips still pounding her wife more and more, much to Fareeha's delight.

To finish off, Angela intensely kissed Fareeha, sliding her tongue as deep as she could into her lover's mouth. Moans and gasps were heard as Angela made out with her wife, her hips not stopping the great long thrusting into Fareeha's folds.

Soon, Fareeha broke the intense kiss. "THANK YOU!"

"Thank you, what?"

"Thank you… Mistress."

"Good girl."

The Arabian whimpered. "Say that again?"

Angela spanked her hard, smirking. "No, my pet."

"Ah! Please, mistress!"

Her wife grinned, having brought Fareeha to her mercy. "Well, since you did say please... Good girl, Fareeha. You're my good girl."

With those special words said, Angela started pounding Fareeha faster and harder. She was eager to bring Fareeha to her climax, to reward her with the best orgasm she would have in her life.

Fareeha was now moaning into the pillow, sweat beading on her body and dripping down. Her muffled screaming was like music to Angela's ears. Nothing made her happy than knowing her beloved was enjoying herself.

Planting her hands on Fareeha's beautiful rear, squeezing the cheeks tightly, Angela thrusted as hard as she could, the long peg darting into Fareeha. With the intense surge of pleasures, Fareeha grabbed the bed tightly.

"Are you close, _Liebling_?"

"Y-Yes..."

"What do you say?"

"M-may I come, mistress?"

Angela bent down and slowly breathed into her ear. Finally, the moment she'd been waiting for. All that pleasuring and teasing had been leading to this very perfect moment. "Whose are you, first?"

"Yours, fuck, I'm yours!"

Fareeha cried out loudly, Angela sending the surges through her body from the tip of the perfect curve inside of her. Fareeha's moans were so loud, so desperate. The blonde knew the moment was night.

"Then...come for me, my beautiful wife."

Her wife practically wailed into the pillow, feeling every sort of pleasure shooting through her. Her entire body shook heavily before the surge of the orgasm overtook and she collapsed onto the bed.

Angela moaned as well, feeling herself gush around the insert. Her orgasm wasn't as big, but she was content. She was just happy that Fareeha had been given the great pleasure she deserved.

She finally fell spent on top of her lover, quickly removing the toy and spooning her from behind. Their soft bodies pressed together, cuddling skin to skin with Angela wrapping her legs around Fareeha.

Fareeha smiled, leaning over and kissing Angela. "Thanks for that baby."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Hmm...how about a nap? Then we can move on to round two?"

Angela grinned. "I like that idea."

xXx

**Author's note: **And here's the first Pharmercy, some PWP goodness :3

Enjoy and PS: Mercy pegs :P


End file.
